tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Taka Hyoukin
Taka Hyoukin is a Ghoul Investigator who resides in the 2nd ward. Appearance Taka is a buffed, muscular, slightly tanned 6 feet tall man of partial Latino heritage with particularly large arms and gentle light brown eyes below his dark brown eyebrows. He favors a slicked back hairstyle that reaches down the lower end of his neck and a thick, well-groomed beard fitting for his sharp jawline, both dark brown in color. A large scar finds itself present horizontally across Taka's stout nose bridge, though the man pays no effort in trying to hide it. He tends to look older than he actually is, giving off the appearance of man in his thirties in great part due to his rough complexion and beard. Personality Taka is a carefree, humorous and lighthearted man, always in the mood to crack a joke, whether others laugh along or not. He loves to have fun and be entertained, often finding himself at bars or wherever he might find entertainment in. He is a very laid back man, taking most situations very lightly and even in combat, though he is far from foolish and would not dare to underestimate an enemy. Powers and Abilities Physical * Arm Strength: Taka's grand arms are his best assets, the strikes of any Quinque he might use bearing tremendous weight behind them. His arm strength is comparable to that of a physically weak C-rate ghoul. (Strongest feature) * Endurance: His strong physique allows him to withstand a great deal of damage and long periods of nonstop physical activity. (2nd strongest feature) * Quinque Versatility: He bears extensive quinque experience from his time in the CCG academy, including proficiency in both melee and ranged quinques, though he is more compatible with the former. (3rd strongest feature) * Sub-par Running Speed: '''His running speed is slightly above the average of that of a common human citizen, but definitely below average among the well-trained humans who bear the CCG insignia. (2nd weakest feature) * '''Inexperienced: For all his physical prowess and quinque knowledge, he is visibly inexperienced in actual combat and lacks the reflexes that would normally develop through experiencing it. This translates into a Ghoul Investigator who is slow and bad at dodging, the best choice being for him to meet such strikes with his quinque. (Weakest feature) Quinque Proficiency * Gate: ** Full-shield: '''He wields the full shield well, though it is too large and unwieldy for him to attempt any sort of swing like this. The best he can do is to try to forcefully push it against an opponent. ** '''Split-shield/Dual-shields: '''Taka can wield the two shields in each arm just fine, and is even able to swing each shield at enemies in order to attack, attempting to smack and stab them with both its weight and the spikes. He has an average attack and response speed among Rank 2 Ghoul Investigators, and this is no different while wielding the shield. ** '''Restricted visibility: The shield is too tall for Taka and most of the population of Japan to look above it. Should he want to inspect the battlefield, he can only survey his sides. In order to inspect what's in front of him, he would have to move the full shield to one of his arms and turn it to his side, leaving his front vulnerable but giving him a clear view of what's in front of him. Another option would be to split it into two, looking through the breach for a small glimpse or move each shield to his sides, giving him a clear view of what's in front of him. ** One-arm wielding: '''The full shield is too heavy to effectively maneuver with just one of his arms. Should he do it however, he can lift it, shield himself, and walk with it, but any manner of attack or running is out of the question. He can still split it in two, effectively use one half with one arm, run and even perform attacks. However, should he do this, one of the twin shields would be left on the ground, free for anyone, friend or enemy, to pick it up. Quinque ''Gate'' * '''Type: '''Koukaku * '''Rate: '''B * '''Appearance: '''A heavy 2m tall, 2m wide, 10cm thick square shield. Its front is filled with 20cm long spikes. It has two handles and two grips behind it. The shield can be split in half, forming a couple of 2m tall, 1m wide shields, each with a handle and a grip behind it. It comes out of the briefcase whole, and may only return to the briefcase when whole. * '''Uses: The main strength of the shield is to ward off attacks. Its frontal spikes can also be used offensively to stab, and its blunt sides can be used to smack. It's also large enough to cover about 5 average-physique people behind it, including the wielder. * Notes: The shield is heavy, and it would take considerable physical strength by part of the wielder to use it effectively. There's a couple of triggers behind the shield near the handles, and activating either of them will split the shield in half. Joining the two halves together afterwards will make the shield whole automatically. Involvement (chronological order) Trivia * Raised by the CCG in one of their Junior Academies. * Mishini broke his heart back in his Junior Academy days, both effortlessly and with a certain style. Category:CCG Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Hotaru Squad